But It's Not Beautiful!
by ArmAndLeg
Summary: Nagisa wants to play with Rei a bit in the locker room, but Rei is hesitant. Partially because they might get caught by Haruka and Makoto - and partially because oral sex simply isn't beautiful enough.


"Awwww, but Rei-chan! Why nooooot?" Nagisa pouted, taking hold of one of Rei's hands. Rei's eye twitched, his cheeks growing warm as Nagisa squeezed his fingers. "I wanna do it with you!"

"It's not - it's not beautiful, Nagisa-kun!" Rei cried, He pulled his hand away from Nagisa and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, all in order to hide his growing blush. "And keep your voice down - do you want the others to hear us?"

"Aw, Haru-chan and Mako-chan are still swimming," Nagisa said, waving his hand dismissively. He moved in close to Rei, standing on his toes to plant kisses along the taller boy's neck. "They're not gonna be back for a while, Rei-chan."

Rei moaned, collapsing against the lockers as Nagisa pinned him against them. Nagisa's hands roamed over his naked torso, nails dragging along the contours of Rei's muscles. "N-Nagisa-kun..."

"Please, Rei-chan?" Nagisa breathed against Rei's neck. "We can _make_ it beautiful."

Rei snorted, grimacing at the thought. "All those fluids and limbs everywhere and - it's just _not_ beautiful, okay? I refuse to believe that it can be!"

"You're just worried because you haven't studied the _theory_ of it," Nagisa teased, cupping Rei's chin and grinning up at him. "It'll be beautiful, I promise! Just let me show you!"

Rei tensed, his face burning even hotter than ever as Nagisa began kissing his way down Rei's chest. When the blond boy knelt in front of him, his fingers hooked under the elastic edge of Rei's jammers, Rei looked away from him, throwing his head back against the lockers. "N-Nagisa-k-kun..."

Nagisa didn't answer him that time and simply pulled down Rei's jammers, exposing him entirely. Nagisa made a little noise of appreciation before Rei felt fingers wrap around his length. As much as he wanted to pull away, he didn't. He refused to look down, instead screwing his eyes shut as his face felt hot enough to cook off of.

"Rei-chan! You have to watch! How else are you gonna know how beautiful something is if you don't _watch_ it?" Nagisa prompted, his breath hot against Rei's member.

Rei tried to stammer something in response, then gasped when he felt something wet and hot slide along the underside of his length. Those fingers at the base of his length tightened and causing a whine to escape Rei's throat. After a few moments of that same wetness tracing along his head, Rei dared to look down at Nagisa.

Nagisa looked up at him, a hint of a predatory smile in his eyes as he then swallowed Rei's length, taking all of him in at once. Rei tried to grab the lockers for support, his knees almost giving out as Nagisa's mouth slid along his length over and over. As much as Rei wanted to look away, he couldn't. He bit his lip, holding back his moans.

After a few moments, Rei found himself burying his fingers in Nagisa's hair and pushing the smaller boy's mouth even further around him. It didn't matter how _not_ beautiful the act was, he still wanted Nagisa to keep pleasuring him like this. The way Nagisa's eyes shined whenever he opened his eyes to look up at Rei - the way they looked when Nagisa concentrated on moving his tongue a certain way. _Those_ were beautiful.

Rei didn't dare tell Nagisa that, though. Not even as he bucked his hips, crying out as he came against the back of Nagisa's throat. Nagisa swallowed all of it, even smiling as he pulled away from Rei. "See, Rei-chan! That wasn't so bad, was it?" he chirped, standing up from the floor. He clasped his hands behind his back, his grin growing even wider as Rei panted, trying to regain his senses.

Swallowing, Rei hitched his jammers back up over his hips and readjusted his glasses, avoiding Nagisa's eyes in the process. "I - I guess not," he admitted grudgingly, his face burning all over again. "It was - more beautiful than I thought it would be."

Nagisa beamed before leaning in close again, capturing Rei's lips with his own as he threw his arms over Rei's shoulders. "Don't worry, Rei-chan. There's more we can do when we get to my place! And _all_ of it's beautiful, I promise."

Rei hesitantly wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist and leaned in, kissing the shorter boy back. "I hope so, Nagisa-kun," he murmured against Nagisa's lips.


End file.
